Insomnia
by Diamond Mask
Summary: [YuBoWAVE!2] Bryan is suffering from a severe bout of insomnia and only one person can help him sleep.


**Insomnia**

**Summary**: Bryan is hit with a severe bout of insomnia and only one person can help him sleep.

**Disclaimer**: This authoress does not own Beyblade or any of the respective characters

**A/N**: This is the first of three stories I wrote for YuBo Wave 2. You will find that they all are Romance/Humour, because I think the pairing deserves more sweetness and laughter than angst and tears. So read, enjoy and review, but most of all, rejoice in the Bryan x Tala goodness!

* * *

It was a beautiful night to be an insomniac.

Moonlight streamed through the open window, casting playful shadows that darted back and forth over the walls, and was accompanied by a cool breeze that was entirely welcomed after the sweltering heat of the day. Outside, the night sky was crystal clear, perfect for stargazing.

Bryan, however, was not interested in any of that crap. His general attitude, which he applied liberally to everything in life, was 'fuck stargazing'. So he spent his sleepless nights either thrashing someone with Falborg or lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

But staring at the ceiling was getting old and it was starting to piss him off- _not_ a good combination. To top it off, there was no one around for him to vent that frustration on. Everyone was wasting their time sleeping (or not in the case of Kai and a certain neko-jin, who were very vocal in advertising that they were doing everything but sleeping).

The falcon scowled, rolling over onto his stomach, hoping the change in position would send him to sleep.

But three hours (and four glasses of warm milk) later, he was still wide-awake. Insomnia, it seemed, had him by the balls.

"Screw it," he muttered, clambering out of bed and wrapping a sheet around his shoulders. "I give up."

Bryan kicked open the door to his room and set off down the passage, grumbling to himself.

"Sir? Is there something else I can-"

One of the hotel night staff, a cheerful brunette who had supplied him with the warm milk earlier, hurried forward, a helpful smile slipping over her face like a well used mask. That smile fell, though, when she saw Bryan drifting along in nothing but his boxers and a sheet.

"-help you with?" she finished lamely, eyes wide as they took in every inch of his sleekly muscled body.

"Yeah. Stop staring and get out of my way. I need to get some sleep."

"But sir, your room is that way," she protested, pointing back the way he came. "If you would like more warm milk sent to your room-"

Bryan scowled and the woman hesitated before asking tentatively, "Or if sir would like something else, perhaps?"

"All I want is to get some sleep," he growled, looking decidedly unhinged. "No more warm milk, no more goddamn sheep jumping over fences. _I just want to_ _sleep_!"

"Oh… um, alright…"

The flustered young woman backed away and let Bryan stalk past her, muttering obscenities under his breath and dragging his sheet on the floor behind him. He walked on through the hotel, ignoring the odd curious glance, tugging irritably whenever the sheet got caught on something. The sleep deprived Russian looked like a ghost with his pale skin and hair, the effect only heightened by the white sheet draped around him.

So he drifted along, brooding and frowning, looking quite the sight in his falcon-patterned boxers.

And sleep was close… so close… it was almost in his grasp…

Bryan paused when he arrived at his destination, staring longingly at the door that led to his sanity. Without wasting a second more, he drew back his fist and began pounding on the door to announce his arrival. A few seconds later, he heard shuffling footsteps and angry cursing before Tala yanked the door open and glared out at him.

His red hair lay in a dishevelled mess over his skull and he was rubbing red-rimmed eyes but the wolf stepped aside without a word when he saw who was standing there, waving his friend into the room. On some unspoken agreement, Bryan headed straight to the bed, discarding his own sheet on the floor and burrowing under the thick blankets. With a sigh, Tala shut the door and climbed in beside him.

When Bryan felt the familiar warmth settling beside him, he reached out and pulled Tala closer, wrapping arms and legs around him, burying his face into soft red hair. Within seconds, the falcon was relaxed and drowsing.

"Bry?"

"Hn?"

Tala wriggled around so that the tips of their noses barely touched. "Next time, forget about being stubborn and insisting on your own room," he hissed, "and just share with me instead of showing up here at four in the morning!"

"…Hn…"

Bryan was fast asleep, a content smirk on his face as he snuggled against Tala.

The redhead frowned, swallowing the urge to shove him onto the floor. "Bloody hell," he grumbled, sliding deeper under the covers and wrapping an arm around Bryan. "What am I, your freaking teddy bear?"

A snore was his only reply.

Tala sighed. _Hopeless_. He smiled a little as he leaned forward to give Bryan a gentle goodnight kiss on his cheek before drifting off to sleep himself. But before he slipped entirely into his dreams, he laughed to himself.

It was just his luck that Bryan turned out to be a special kind of insomniac… who needed a special kind of teddy bear.

**The End**


End file.
